


short n sweet

by crisscross



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisscross/pseuds/crisscross
Summary: a collection of drabbles, originally posted on my tumblr @ mawbwehownets but then tumblr implemented the 100-paragraph limit so. guess ill Adapt





	1. Chapter 1

“When did we start wearing each others clothes?”

Tim glances over at Jay from the driver's seat, at the oversized flannel hanging off his skinny frame - shrugs. “I guess we stopped keeping track, hm?”

Jay runs his gaze over the forest green t-shirt on Tim - oversized on Jay, just a little bit too tight on his boyfriend. He laughs, nods. “I guess we did.”

“... Does it bother you?”

The question isn't accusatory or anxious - just genuine wonder, that Jay shakes his head at. “No. I-I mean,” he mumbles, looks down at the dark red sleeves, long enough that he can hide most of his hands in them. “It's… It's comforting. Smells like you.”

“Are you sure that's a good smell?”

Jay snorts and rolls his eyes, slaps Tim's shoulder with empty fabric - “to ME it is!”

Tim chuckles. “I'm afraid of how low your standards have gotten, out here on the road.”

“My standards are just fine, thanks,” Jay says, low and teasing as he leans over to kiss Tim on the cheek, at the corner of his lips, on his chin. 

“Babe, distracted driving is a crime,” Tim says.

“We're in the middle of bumfuck nowhere,” Jay reminds him. “I'll take my chances.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“God it's _cold,_ why'd you have to drag me out here?” Alex hisses through clenched teeth, rubbing at his arms through his thick wool coat. Brian chuckles, as he's locking his apartment door after them. 

“The fresh air is good for you!”

“This isn't fresh air, this is fresh poison,” Alex insists, pouting like a five year old. Brian slots his arm in Alex's elbow, gently pulling him along. 

“Yeah, well - some food'll be good for you too.”

“I already ate, though. Ate y-” 

“ _Alex,_ ” Brian wheezes, “not at all what I mean.”

Alex snickers, sidles up a bit closer to Brian's side. The cold has many negatives - an excuse to get close to Brian is not among those. “You're always pushing healthy food on me anyways, is 7/11 really gonna have that?”

Brian shrugs, leaning his head on Alex's shoulder, which warms his entire body up considerably. “Probably not, but we're allowed to have SOME fun, you know.”

“Everything with you is fun,” Alex hums, before he can realize he's saying it out loud. And before he can even start to get embarrassed, Brian is snickering into his cold neck, sending heat up his face. 

“You're adorable,” Brian mutters, pausing briefly to kiss his cheek. “Let's get you some grub.”

Alex doesn't complain as he gets pulled along by Brian's hand. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“ALEX, move your giant pizza ass!”

Alex yelped as he felt a harsh kick to his backside, making him fall face-first into the mattress beneath him. He whipped back up, shooting Jay a glare over his shoulder. 

“If I wasn't exhausted right now you would be dead. You better sleep with one night open, Merrick.”

“Hey, no life threatening before bed time,” Brian yawned, flipping the light switch to the bathroom. He sleepily trudged over to the fort of soft surfaces, shimmying under his and Alex's shared blanket. Alex eagerly clambered over to him, letting Brian throw the covers over both of them.

“Where's Tiiim?” Jay whined, rolling over to face Brian and Alex. 

“Meds,” Brian mumbled simply, as he tucked his face into the crook of Alex's neck. Jay was about to complain more, and Alex gearing up to call him a whiny bottom and an overrated little twink - but neither of them had time to agitate the other before Tim was stepping through the doorway to the living room as well, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Y'all ready for lights off?” He asked, hand hovering near the switch. 

“I'm ready for your butt over here right now,” Jay answered. Tim snorted, looked to Brian and Alex for confirmation before flipping the switch, bathing the room in darkness. Jay listened to the creaking of the floorboards as Tim crossed them, listened to his huff as he got down to climb across the mattress, felt the surface beneath him shift and rise and fall with Tim's movement - felt Tim's hand on his chest, and Tim's lips pressing a brief kiss to his forehead. 

Jay could barely wait until Tim had fumbled his way under the sheets to throw his arms around him, cuddling up to his chest and kissing at his chin, his jawline, his cheek, and one to the tip of his nose before Tim shrank away, laughing. “Darlin’, I'm trying to sleep,” he chuckled, voice hoarse and low from the long day. 

“Yeah, us too,” Alex snarked. While Tim had been settling in, he'd been getting comfortable with Brian, shifting into a spooning position. Alex couldn't sleep when he was too tangled up in someone else - it felt claustrophobic and sweaty. Brian's arm slung over his waist, however, and his soft breathing brushing against the back of Alex's neck with each rise and fall of his chest? Now that was perfect.

He felt that soft breath spike in a gentle laugh, and Brian's hand squeezing his hip. “Let them be lovey-dovey, babe.”

“Don't encourage him,” Alex snorted as he wiggled backwards, further into Brian's embrace.

“Don't encourage him,” Jay repeated in a mocking tone, only stifled by Tim brushing his thumb over his lips in a shushing motion. Jay sighed in content, resting his chest against Tim's shoulder. Tim was on his back, and Jay on his side, leg and arm slung over his lover and stars in his eyes as Tim intertwined their fingers over his heart. 

“Goodnight,” Tim mumbled. 

“Goodnight,” Jay smiled, eyes half-lidded as they watched Tim's close. 

“G’night,” Brian sounded from the opposite end, already half-asleep. Alex laughed, gently. He knew it would take him a fair while to fall asleep - but he also knew being surrounded by the calming presence of his friends and boyfriend would certainly help the process. 

“Night,” he whispered, as the last. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Tim loves the ritual of Jay coming home from work. 

The fact that he's even  _ at  _ work at midnight sucks - but Tim loves when his sleep is stirred by the sound of their front door opening and closing, the sound of Jay taking his boots off and sneaking through their apartment as quietly as he can (which isn't very quiet), the sound of Jay's electric toothbrush whirring away in the bathroom until, finally, Tim hears the sound of their bedroom door getting opened. 

He always  _ pretends _ to be asleep, of course - Jay would feel terrible about waking Tim up, no matter how much Tim insists he doesn't mind. 

It doesn't really matter if he wakes up, anyways - once Jay has taken off his top layers and crawled under the covers with Tim, it doesn't take much for him to fall asleep again. Jay's arm curling around his waist, Jay's chest pressing against his back, Jay's breath on his neck, and Jay's cold feet tangling up with Tim's legs for warmth. That's all Tim needs, to feel comfortable enough to doze off - as long as he's in Jay's arms, he could sleep anywhere, even if those arms are cold from the trip home from his night guard shift. 

It's a nice exchange - Jay is always too cold, and Tim is always too hot, which makes their late night cuddles _just right._

“G'night,” Jay mutters quietly against Tim's neck, and presses a kiss to his warm skin, just below his ear. Tim bites his lip in a smile, and shifts around a bit to get more comfortable in Jay's embrace. 


End file.
